


Inevitable

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Tutee Kyungsoo, Tutor Jongin, TutorxTutee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: A tutor-tutee au with an ABO twist
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> another cross-post!
> 
> okay since this work is in english, please be mindful of the tags. if you are uncomfortable with genderbend content, please close the tab right now and do yourself a favor ^^
> 
> this was written around a year ago and was hidden except from those who I'm sure will not mind such content :P
> 
> anyhoo, if you're okay with the tags and decided to proceed, enjoy, i guess? :P

Kyungsoo has just celebrated her birthday three days ago and yet she is filled with anxiety.

It would’ve made more sense if she still feels giddy from the celebration because as a  _ wolf _ turning 20 human years old and as an omega from the Doh clan, it was not a simple affair. Being one of the wealthiest in their city, almost all of her family, immediate and extended, came to celebrate with her.

A wolf coming of age is quite a big deal in their community.

And yet, there she is, sat by her study table and waiting for five more minutes that felt like five forevers. It hasn’t been that long but her body has started to change because Kyungsoo is of age. She’s experiencing them by the hour and that is what she fears the most. In five more minutes, her life could potentially change drastically that there will be no point of return.

In five minutes, her tutor would come for their session. It shouldn’t be a big deal, Kim Jongin has been her tutor for almost a year now and they’ve been friends for longer. However, if Kyungsoo could easily hide her growing admiration for the headmaster’s son the past year, it would be difficult to do so because her body can betray her in more ways than one.

One of the changes that has happened to her is her smell and how it works. Coming of age for wolves mean that they have officially transitioned from being a pup to a full grown adult. It manifests differently because of their secondary genders but for an omega like Kyungsoo, coming of age also means that her body will also accommodate changes to ready her for procreation.

And her scent plays a major role at that.

Her mom has noted that her scent became stronger, a typical effect on another omega, while her father and her brother said that she smelled way better and they couldn’t help but feel pulled whenever she is in the room. This has also upped their protectiveness over her that lasted for only two days because her mom drove them away and lectured them about how alphas should be level headed and not driven by their second nature.

Sehun, her best friend and a beta, said that he barely noticed any change but that could also be because he’s already mated so other wolf scents are just irrelevant.

Kyungsoo has already known this, wolves’ nature has been a part of their lessons since elementary and that is the reason why she keeps on fidgeting on her seat and dreading what could happen in three minutes.

Kim Jongin, an unmated alpha, too attractive for his own good will be coming over to Kyungsoo’s room who happens to be an unmated omega and has  _ hugest _ crush on him.

A thousand scenarios has been playing inside Kyungsoo’s head since the day before and all of them leads to the inevitable where she exposes her deepest secret to the last person she would want to know.

Three raps on her door shocked Kyungsoo out of her thoughts and her chair, making her land ungracefully on the floor with a loud thud. The door opened and revealed the man of Kyungsoo’s dreams looking all soft and handsome in his yellow patterned sweatshirt worn above a white collared shirt and denim pants. His eyeglasses should make his eyes look a little distorted but for Kyungsoo, they only seemed to magnify his warm chocolate orbs that regard her with worry.

_ Ahh, right. _ She’s still slumped on the floor. She chuckles nervously and tried to push herself up with the nearest thing she could hold onto, which is her swivel chair. Of course with her clumsiness put into the equation, she has just led herself to another disaster if not for the heavenly smell of freshly baked chocolate cake saved her from face planting on the floor.

“Hey, are you alright, Soo? You look a bit flushed,” Jongin noted as he lightly brushed her hair back to put his hand on Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Do you feel sick?”

_ No, I feel like it’s a sin to not have a taste of you. _

Horrified at her own thoughts, Kyungsoo hid it with a light yet nervous chuckle as she unwillingly pushed Jongin away. Her body is majorly embarrassing her at the moment. “No, I’m okay. You know, clumsy.”

Jongin smiled down on her and Kyungsoo was pretty sure she’s smelling  _ thirsty _ . “If you say so,” then he hauled her up gently with an arm wrapped around her back. “Do you need a little more time before we start?”

Not wanting to dig herself deeper into the pit of shame, Kyungsoo shook her head and carefully settled herself on her traitor of a chair. “It’s okay. I’ve wasted enough time as it is.”

The elder (by not much, just two days shy of four years) gave her one of his warmest smiles before letting her go. “Whatever you say, Soo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The nagging feeling that has been bothering Kyungsoo did not make sense until around a month or so after her coming of age. She’s in uni, walking with Sehun to their next class that is in one of the buildings across where her previous class is, that she realized why things seemed  _ off _ . It was like a cloud was lifted from her not so good vision when she saw how the alphas that they pass by react to her.

Even before, she’s already holding some kind of a status because of her family name so it wasn’t really surprising that a lot of people wanted to befriend her. Most of them greet her with a friendly smile or those she has been acquainted with do so with a wave and a call of her name. That still happens, however, there are minute changes especially with the alphas.

Most of them would look twice in her direction and offer a  _ friendlier _ smile while a few would even be brave to come closer and strike a conversation which Sehun cuts short because they’re  _ bothersome.  _ By human standards, sniffing may be seen as rude however wolves rely mostly on their sense of smell for a lot of things that a sniff or two isn’t really  _ too much _ .

And then there is Jongin, already a teaching assistant and working on getting a full-time teaching slot in their own school, casually greeting Kyungsoo with a short reminder of their tutoring session the following day. With a parting smile for Kyungsoo and a short wave to Sehun, Kim Jongin went on his way like there was no _ fully ripened omega _ (Sehun’s words) right in front of him.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo breathed, her chest tightening from the disappointment and her smile turning into a bitter one as she watched the broad back she’s been fantasizing of hugging goes farther by the second. She saw Sehun stepped away from her peripheral. Turning to her best friend, she saw his face scrunched in distaste and a hand covering his nose.

“What the hell, Soo? You  _ stink _ ,” he pointed out. “What? Because Kim Jongin ignored your heart eyes?” The reality hit Kyungsoo like a speeding truck and the hurt just dawned on her fully. The man she has been eyeing as her mate doesn’t even acknowledge, or even  _ notice _ , that she is an omega.

Maybe Kim Jongin doesn’t really care.

_ Oh. _

The corner of Kyungsoo’s eyes stung and her throat felt dry. She’s seconds away from crying, she knows it. Sehun took pity on her and with a hand still over his nose, he hooked their arms together and led her away from the path to their next class. “Let’s just skip. I’m craving some bubble tea anyway.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Heartbreaks are everywhere however, Kyungsoo didn’t imagine herself to be in the receiving end, for some idiotic reason. She should have, though. Maybe that could’ve helped her prepare herself for that possibility and she won’t be wallowing in self-pity inside her room for two straight weeks. It was pathetic, how bad it was affecting her. She couldn’t go to her classes and her parents even had to call for their family doctor to check on her.

Doctor Zhang was kind enough to give in to Kyungsoo’s request of keeping her secret from her parents. It was easy enough to use her coming of age as an excuse for her  _ pain _ . It’s not unnatural for wolves’ body to resist some of the changes that comes with their 20th birthday. In her case, Dr. Zhang has said that the resistance is purely mental in Kyungsoo’s case. Since that day, Kyungsoo has unconsciously started to reject the changes that it’s already taking a toll on her.

Enough is enough though.

Kyungsoo was given meds to ease her pain but Dr. Zhang has been giving her a couple of advice and one of them is to start moving on. Good thing that at this time, wolves already have the liberty to choose for their mate. Their kind’s evolution has diluted the mate bond over the millennia of their existence. She shuddered at the thought of feeling rejection from the person  _ tied _ to you.

Before her self-isolation reached a third week, Kyungsoo pushed herself to function normally. The suppressants that Dr. Zhang gave her would help to somehow dull her wolf senses. She doesn’t know how effective they are but she wouldn’t know unless she will try. Picking her phone up, she scrolled a little bit through her inbox and clicked on the 34 unread messages from Kim Jongin.

  
  


_ _

_Hi!_

_ _

_Sorry, I got sick but I’m feeling better now!_

_ _

_Thanks for the concern._

_ _

_Since I missed quite a lot, I would be really needing your help._

_ _

_Can you come over tomorrow to resume our sessions?_

  
  


Kyungsoo cringed at how detached her reply was compared to the usual way she texts Jongin but she doubts he even noticed upon receiving his reply, looking and sounding like how he has always been.

_ I’m glad to know you’re feeling better. _

_ And sure! I’ll come around 3pm. _

_ See you! _

Maybe this is the sign for her to stop pining after the alpha.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a few weeks, things seem to fall into place. Kyungsoo, apart from the usual chunk of her day allotted to a certain Kim Jongin, feels as normal as she could be. She went back to her classes and to her tutoring sessions. She wanted to feel disappointed at how easy Jongin was making it to move on from him but Kyungsoo instead looked into the brighter side. She wouldn’t need the suppressants for long.

Although they have been an absolute saving grace, having your senses impeded didn’t sit well with her. It wasn’t that irking but she would be happier if she would be able to live without them. Sehun has been hinting how it was strange to lose her usual scent and feel like he is hanging out with a stranger.

Kyungsoo really wants to lose the suppressants and so she called Dr. Zhang to ask if there is something that she should do. “I suggest that we lower your dosage for a week first and then if you feel like you can completely not rely on them, you can stop taking the suppressants, Kyungsoo.”

Excitement got the best of the omega and she has stopped taking it altogether.

She was fine, enjoying the freedom of having to fully be into her daily life. Her parents hugged her, happy that their youngest and only daughter is back to her old self and her older brother ruffling her hair fondly. Sehun even gave her a rare hug because he’s proud of her, even though she took more than a month to get herself together.

Until it was her tutoring session again with Kim Jongin.

Her memory didn’t do the alpha’s scent justice. He just smells better in the flesh and Kyungsoo should be reining herself in. She wasn’t about to fall back into the pit that she has saved herself from. “Hey.”

Jongin smiled in greeting and Kyungsoo wishes it isn’t as pretty as it is. “I  _ see _ you’re feeling all better now?”

She caught the implied message and couldn’t help but blush so she turned away in an attempt to hide that from the alpha. “Yeah. I… think I’m really okay now.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if she just imagined it but Jongin sounded a little bit down when he replied, “That’s great then.” A few moments of silence passed them and awkwardness filled the room. The omega cleared her throat to dispel it a little bit and smiled again at her tutor.

“Let’s start?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It hasn’t been an hour and Kyungsoo is itching to get the bottle of suppressants inside her bathroom. Jongin’s delicious smell overlaps with something heavy that she can’t put a name on. It also doesn’t help that she can feel his eyes boring into her as she tries very hard to concentrate on the problem sets that she’s working on. She mentally curses herself for not being smart enough to study without the help of the alpha.

Jongin just makes everything easier.

Well, except at that moment.

“Soo, it’s been bothering me for a while and I know that this isn’t the ideal time to be talking about this,” Jongin started out of the blue. Out of politeness and overwhelming curiosity, Kyungsoo put her pen down and gave her full attention to the alpha. As much as she doesn’t want to, the omega’s heart still skipped a beat when their eyes met. “I don’t actually know when the right time is but… are we fighting?”

Kyungsoo’s taken aback. She was sure that Jongin didn’t show anything different from how he has been before, let alone show he has noticed that Kyungsoo is trying to put some distance between them, so why is the alpha bringing it up? “N-no? Do we have a reason to fight?”

The alpha sighed, looking defeated. “We’ve been friends for years, Soo. It’s not that hard to know when you don’t feel good but I kept it to myself because you weren’t hinting anything to me. However, it felt like it had something to do with me when I noticed you’ve been acting  _ distant _ only with me. Did I do something to upset you?”

Jongin looked  _ upset _ himself and his eyes were pleading for an answer. He tentatively reached for her hand and when she made no move to evade his touch, the alpha’s hand closed around hers. “If I did… if it was my fault that you’re avoiding me then I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel bad on anything.”

And as if the past month didn’t happen, Kyungsoo’s heart turned utterly smitten again over the alpha.  _ He’s concerned. He’s noticed. He cares _ . Her mental cheerleaders are all doing somersaults inside her head and it took all of her control to not do it herself. She curbed the grin that’s threatening to spill from her lips.

Feeling brave, she put her hand on top of Jongin’s, giving it two reassuring taps. The warmth radiating from the alpha seems to seep through her, running through her veins, consuming her from the inside. It feels  _ nice. _ “Don’t worry about it, Jongin. I’m just… out of it for the past month.  _ I’m  _ sorry if I made you worry over nothing.”

In a blink, Jongin rounded her study table and gave her a tight hug. “I missed you, Soo,” he mumbled on top of Kyungsoo’s head. The omega feels like a melting chocolate inside the alpha’s embrace. “I missed you, too,” she said even before her brain could censor it so she won’t come across as needy.

A big part of her, the one who’s hopelessly still into Kim Jongin, doesn’t mind at all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So,” Sehun started, eyeing Kyungsoo with full suspicion. “I go and leave you for a week and I’m coming back to you reeking of Kim?” The omega couldn’t help but flush, self-consciously and subtly sniffing herself. She sighed, guilty of smelling like a freshly baked chocolate cake. “What happened to getting over him, huh?”

Kyungsoo looked back for the past week and another blush overlapped the previous one. Ever since the day that she and Jongin  _ talked _ and admitted to missing each other, they became closer.

Even closer than they had been before.

It didn’t help that Sehun decided to take a short leave to be with his mate, a model who has been travelling around the world. Jongin saw her one afternoon in the library, all alone and asked where her best friend was. The alpha readily volunteered his time, saying that he doesn’t have much load as his mentor was giving his students a  _ chill _ week.

That resulted for them meeting not only for the occasional bumping inside the campus and her tutorial sessions. They started to have lunch together and two times met at the cafe right across their campus. They had just one session for the past week but it started and ended with a quick hug. The days following that, it seemed to have become a habit that the two of them have started to adapt.

“We’re… good. I might’ve been just overthinking before. And Hun,” a smile started to curve on her lips. “I do think we’re heading to  _ something _ .”

The beta pursed his lips, contemplating. “Just don’t get yourself hurt like last time, alright? I mean, it’s not like I doubt that Kim could potentially really like you but I can’t have you stinking of heartbreak again, okay?”

“You’re a little shit,” Kyungsoo chuckled and side-hugged her best friend when she finally noticed something different on his scent. It was her turn to scrunch her nose at him with a hit on his arm. “Ewww.”

Sehun smugly smirked. “I missed my mate,” he shrugged nonchalantly before grinning evilly and chased Kyungsoo around for a  _ hug _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three months has passed since her coming of age without Kyungsoo realizing, that is until one day her energy seeped out of her on her way to the restrooms. She was feeling quite under the weather when she woke up but that wasn’t something alarming so she still went to her classes. A bad move, she scolded herself as she waited for her impact on the cold, concrete floor.

Yet her fall was cushioned by her favorite brand of chocolate cake.

“Kyungsoo! Why the fuck are you here? You’re in heat!”

The words barely registered in Kyungsoo’s mushy brain. She only got her name and that Jongin sounded angry. “‘M sorry,” she tried to mumble but she wasn’t sure if she was able to actually say it. She felt her world tilting and then nothing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo woke up feeling sore all over her body like she had run a marathon. With a poor attempt to stretch, she only aggravated her pain when her joints felt too rusty for any movement. Whimpering, she let her body close into a fetal position in hopes that it would lessen the pain. Soon, though, a soothing feeling enveloped her from behind. The soreness melted and was replaced by a simmering heat under her skin. Better than the pain but annoying, nonetheless.

The soothing feeling went to her forehead, pressed there for a bit and then it’s gone. “You’ve cooled down, thank goodness. Soo? Soo, are you awake?”

The omega knew that voice even how distorted it may be. In a rush of adrenaline, Kyungsoo turned to face a frowning Jongin whose eyes widened as they met hers. “Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked with a small smile. He raised a hand to brush over her forehead again, this time, pushing her hair back. “You scared me earlier. I think I haven’t run that fast in my whole life.”

“What… happened,” Kyungsoo sounded raspy and she’s still disoriented but the fact that Jongin is right there beside her, on her bed, made her feel tons better than a few moments back. She felt  _ compelled _ to snuggle closer and she did, getting welcomed into a tight hug from the alpha.

If Kyungsoo had been in her best state, she would’ve lost herself and jumped up and down in happiness. It felt like a dream but at the same time, Jongin’s presence is very real. “You fainted because of your heat. Why did you even go to your classes in that state? What if it wasn’t me who found you?” the arms around her tensed and Kyungsoo could smell the anxiety coming from the alpha. “You’re an unmated omega on top of your family’s influence, If it was just…  _ anybody _ who claimed you…”

The alpha turned his eyes away but Kyungsoo could see and feel his fear and she didn't like it. “It  _ is _ you who found me, though. There’s no use pondering the what ifs, Jongin.”

Jongin looked back without the fear but his firm gaze was laced with determination. Kyungsoo’s heart rammed inside her chest as she started to anticipate, to hope, on what Jongin could be thinking right then. “You can’t blame me, Soo. You could’ve slipped away right under my nose because I took too long to ask you to be my mate. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself if that happens.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t able to stop her tears from the revelation and implied confession coming from the alpha that she’s been wanting as a mate. The only alpha who she has considered to be with for the rest of her life. Hearing him say that their feelings are mutual crashed her floodgates. Still with the soft, fond look in his eyes, Jongin wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“These tears mean that you agree, right?” Jongin asked after a while, when Kyungsoo’s tears slowed down. “This doesn’t mean that I have to leave now, right?”

Kyungsoo said nothing but buried her head into his chest with a giggle and closed her eyes and let sleep send her adrift.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The  _ deal _ was sealed as soon as they both told their parents, them being friends years before any of them were born. The Dos had no problem formally welcoming the alpha into their family and Kyungsoo has always been loved by the Kims. It was decided that the mating ceremony can wait until Kyungsoo graduates.

There wasn’t any grand celebration (yet) for the promise made in between Kyungsoo and Jongin but they did become the uni’s hot topic for a few weeks.

But they couldn’t care less. Life went on for the two of them with just the addition of extra cheesy messages exchanged at any time that they could. Sehun would look incredulous at Kyungsoo’s giggles whenever she reads a text from Jongin but the omega knows her best friend is happy for her. Sehun is just special that way.

However, that wasn’t Kyungsoo’s favorite part since the alpha became her boyfriend (loose definition but still works). Her favorite part is their tutoring sessions.

Admittedly, the omega isn’t that fond of uni however she knows how much importance her parents are giving to education and  _ why not? _ Besides, if she didn’t decide to go to uni she would’ve lost all time spent with Jongin in her room. That’s why when Jongin is the one giving her  _ distractions _ from what she’s supposed to do, she couldn’t say no.

She feels like they still have a long way to make up for the time they could’ve been together if one of them was just a little more brave.

Since they’ve been official, Jongin is welcomed into Kyungsoo’s room with a kiss, enthusiasm mostly depends on Kyungsoo’s mood that day. If she is happy, usually they kiss long enough for her lips to swell from too much kissing. If she’s grumpy, Jongin takes control of the kiss and breaks it as soon as she calms down.

That day, Kyungsoo’s quite worried. Her finals are looming in the following week and she feels like she hasn’t studied enough. They shared a quick kiss, ran to the desk and grabbed a paper that she needed help with. Jongin could only observe the omega in amusement as he took his usual seat, right across her.

An hour had passed and yet Kyungsoo’s shoulders were still tense and the frown almost etched onto her forehead. Jongin smiles to himself at the dedication that Kyungsoo has been displaying. He knows that she doesn’t like academics as much as he does but he also knows how hard she works.

An idea popped into his head, not really the most helpful at the moment but he knows (hopes) that it could help the omega relax for a little bit and maybe reward her for doing a good job. It won’t hurt to try and besides, he doesn’t know when his control will snap when Kyungsoo’s smelling of peaches and vanilla. It’s mouthwatering and he couldn’t help but crave a taste for himself. Maybe if he tries to manage it for a bit, it would be better than him losing control all at once.

Jongin decided to tease for a bit. He went behind Kyungsoo and looked over her work with his chin on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen at the contact but lose it the next second but her shoulders are still highly strung with tension. He then placed his hands on the table, effectively caging the omega but it wasn’t until a few more seconds that he’s regarded with an accusing look.

“What are you doing, mister?”

The alpha only moved his hands to Kyungsoo’s sides, intentionally slipping his hands under her top that’s quite loose. He feels warm, soft skin under his palms and his nose is flared at the intensified scent of peaches and vanilla.

Jongin couldn't mistake the change in Kyungsoo's scent as something else except arousal so he pushed his game, raised his hands from their perch up to the omega's sides and left goosebumps in their path.

Kyungsoo tipped her head back and her lips were just in the perfect place for a kiss. They both indulged themselves in their liplock while the alpha's hands roamed some more until he's cupping her breasts over her bra.

He swallowed her moans with his kisses as his hands fondled her over the fabric until he's had enough of the teasing and pushed the cups down to fully feel Kyungsoo in his palms.

And the alpha stopped, earning a frustrated whine from Kyungsoo. "Jongin… please."

Jongin dropped a quick kiss on her lips to appease her and with a smirk, she led her by the hand to her own bed. The omega's eyes lit up and eagerly climbed over her sheets as he settled his back against her pillows, against the headboard.

Kyungsoo moved until she straddled the alpha's thighs with both of hers and kept eye contact as she removed her top, exposing her barely covered chest. The desire in Jongin's eyes blazed and he reached around her to get the clasp off.

The snap resounded in the room and Kyungsoo moved closer, losing the offending undergarment off. "I love you," Jongin whispered against her lips before he dove down and latched onto one of her perked nipples.

She squeaked in surprise, followed by a moan as Jongin worked his tongue on her. "If I b-bomb my… test… all on y-you," Kyungsoo managed to stutter in between as her hands held onto the alpha's hair, pushing him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching this far!


End file.
